Propuesta de Nochebuena
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Cuatro años después de la segunda guerra mágica, Harry planea un día perfecto, para un suceso perfecto. Pero antes, tendrá que ser víctima de los nervios, el miedo y el tiemp... ¿Sería Hermione capaz de rechazarlo? ¿Seguirá con insomnio después de tantas cosas? / Tercera entrega de la colección "Romántico insomnio" / Harry&Hermione /


**** PROPUESTA DE NOCHEBUENA ****

 **Por: JulietaG.28**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Harry Potter son completa propiedad de_ _ **J.K. Rowling,**_ _no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo, esta historia, es solo por entretener._

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Esta es la Tercera entrega de una serie de 4 One-shot que comienza con "_ _ **El baile de navidad**_ _", puede que de continuar con la lectura te pierdas en los sucesos, aun así, puedes seguir. ¡Disfruta la lectura!_

* * *

—" _ **Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas**_ _"—_

* * *

 _ **Propuesta de Nochebuena…**_

Nevaba. La noche entera se había visto llena de copos helados de blanca nieve que de poco en poco habían terminado por cubrir todo cuanto bajo ellos. El alfeizar de su ventana, tenía ya varias montículos de nieve y con la mirada fija y los brazos apoyados bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada, Harry Potter admiraba los copos de nieve que caían y se posaban en su alfeizar.

El reloj de la mesita de noche, marcaba las 5 de la mañana. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, poco para que tuviera que salir de debajo de las mantas y meterse a la ducha, poco para envolverse en sus ropas muggles y salir a la ciudad siguiendo el mismo trayecto que le gustaba recorrer por llegar a su destino. Faltaba poco. Pero el tic tac a su lado no lo mecía, los copos de nieve no le parecían tranquilizadores, la cama no le parecía cálida. Sino todo lo contrario.

Se sentía bastante intranquilo, demasiado ansioso. Sus dedos habían dejado de moverse en cuanto puso los brazos bajo su cabeza, pero su corazón no había disminuido la marcha, desde que aquellos pensamientos le hubieran acelerado por completo. Entonces, un suspiró salió de sus labios, finalmente el aire que retenía tan egoístamente se liberó y pudo aligerar un mínimo la presión que se formaba en su pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se sintiera así? _Casi 4 años…_

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde la última vez que el insomnio le hubiera privado de una placentera noche de descanso, pero aun así, la recordaba perfectamente. Por supuesto, había padecido insomnio muchas otras noches después, pero aquel tipo de insomnio no había sido parecido al que sentía en esos momentos. Porque las razones habían sido diferentes. En cambio, en esos momentos, el insomnio que sentía era el mismo que ya antaño, hacía bastantes años, le había acometido. Se trataba de un insomnio único, nervioso, uno que solo sentía cuando se trataba de ella, cuando se trataba de decisiones, de pensamientos o recueros que fueran en aquella dirección.

—Más que nunca… te necesito…papá…— susurró a la habitación vacía. El tic tac del reloj se perdió un poco con sus palabras, pero la oscuridad no disminuyo, no tenía por qué. Por un momento, escuchó un crujido, algo que quizás significaba que alguien más rondaba por las duelas del suelo, en la sala o en la cocina, pero era imposible, era su imaginación, dándole el consuelo de estar acompañado esa noche, algo irreal, porque estaba solo.

Compartía aquel departamento desde hacía un tiempo con Ron, cuando ambos habían comenzado su preparación como Aurores y cuando Hogwarts ya no había podido recibirlos, porque claro, ya no eran estudiantes y la guerra había terminado. Como desde hacía un tiempo, él dormía en la habitación con tres ventanas y Ron en la que solo poseía una. Él había decorado su recámara con tonos rojos y dorados, queriendo recordar su dormitorio de Hogwarts en la Torre de Gryffindor, contrario a Ron que había optado por pintar las paredes de un anaranjado encendido, evocando el dormitorio que había cedido a Teddy en la Madriguera. Le habría gustado salir esa noche de su recámara, como muchas otras, para encontrar a Ron metido en la cocina, buscando algo que ingerir, pero por primera vez en meses, luego de la fiesta de celebración por haber terminado su preparación como Aurores, el pelirrojo había accedido a pasar la noche en la Madriguera, en compañía de sus hermanos, padres y de Luna. Harry habría estado encantado de quedarse, pero Hermione había prometido volver a casa de sus padres (dónde se estaba quedando por unos días, en lo que encontraba un departamento) temprano y Ron le había recordado que tenía que terminar los detalles para la actividad que llevaría a cabo ese día.

—¡Por Merlín, Potter!— se regañó a sí mismo, llegando a ese punto en sus recuerdos. La noche anterior, había dejado a Hermione en casa de sus padres a una buena hora, había regresado al departamento y echado a lavar su ropa sucia, había realizado una llamada importante con el vendedor muggle encargado de la propiedad y una charla vía red flú con el encargado mágico del asunto legal. Y sin embargo, lo había olvidado… ¡las flores, la comida, la cesta, la manta, Crookshanks!

Se puso de pie en un salto y fijó la vista en el reloj. 05:30 de la madrugada. Salió de la habitación en pijama y encendió las luces de la sala, pasando de largo hasta el cuarto de lavandería, donde Ron le había dicho que había metido al gato. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y encendió la luz, efectivamente, Crookshanks estaba ahí, echado sobre el cesto de la ropa sucia, llenado de pelo las prendas de Ron.

—Bueno, se lo merece por meterte aquí. Venga, gatito, ven— susurró, mientras se acercaba al gato y trataba de alzarlo. En sus movimientos, logró despertarlo y en defensa, sobresaltado, Crookshanks maulló— Tranquilo, tranquilo, soy yo— le dijo, esperando tranquilizarlo, pero el gato se sentó y volvió a maullar enfadado— Hey, no te enfades conmigo, yo no te metí aquí, no estaba cuando Hermione te envió por traslador, ¿recuerdas? Fue Ron quién te encerró y ya has llenado su ropa de pelo en venganza— le dijo, cómo si el gato fuera a responderle. Para todos, Crookshanks resultaba ser un gato muy mono en ocasiones, muy horrendo en otras, pero siempre muy inteligente y de eso último Harry podía asegurar era verdad.

En su tercer curso, el gato había ayudado a su padrino a sobrevivir en su escape de Azkabán, con el tiempo, se había ganado el cariño de Hermione, el odio-afectuoso de Ron y claro, la poca simpatía de Harry que solo lo quería cuando no interrumpía sus momentos con Hermione. Desde hacía cuatro años, luego de la guerra, el gato había regresado a Hermione, revelando que durante ese tiempo había pasado los días oculto en la madriguera y como Hermione lo adoraba, había estado encantada de encontrarlo.

—Bien, deja tu berrinche y ven conmigo. Tengo que alimentarte y bañarte. No puedo llevarte con Hermione hoy, porque la necesito para mí solo, pero te dejaré en mi habitación, si no rompes nada, no te encerraré con Ron regreso y prometo que tendrá un lugar especial en la nueva casa— le dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Por un momento, sus nervios convertidos en insomnio se habían esfumado y se sentía bien, Crookshanks maulló cómo si quisiera darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo y saltó del cesto al suelo saliendo del cuarto. Harry siguió al que si todo salía bien, sería su gato por mucho tiempo y apagó la luz al salir.

Una vez en la sala, encontró a Crookshanks trepado en la encimera de la cocina y se dirigió hasta él. Su novia, había enviado al gato con él, dado que muchas de sus cosas estaban en aquel apartamento, guardadas hasta conseguir uno nuevo, incluyendo las cosas del gato. Buscando el tazón y la comida, Harry sirvió al desayuno al gato. Apenas tuvo enfrente su comida, Crookshanks se abalanzó sobre ella, hambriento, Harry sonrió.

—Y bien ¿tú que crees que me diga? ¿Crees que le guste la sorpresa? Necesito que al menos maúlles para darme tú opinión porque hasta nuevo aviso eres mi única compañía— le dijo, Crookshanks levantó la cara del tazón y maulló, el oji verde rió para sí, al tiempo que se decidía a comer un poco. Dirigiéndose a la nevera, buscó leche y luego un tazón en la alcanea, sacó la caja de cereales muggles que tanto le gustaban y se sirvió, apenas había dado un bocado, volvió a recordar a su padre. Tomó asiento en uno de los banquillos de la encimera, justo al lado de donde Crookshanks desayunaba.

—Sé que no me entiendes o quizás sí, pero en fin, necesito que alguien me escuche. Necesito a papá. Lo necesito de verdad. Estoy seguro que sí el estuviera aquí, yo podría vencer estos malditos nervios. Me gustaría hablar con él y contarle todos y cada uno de mis temores, después de todo, supongo que él también los sintió cuando se trató de mi madre. ¿Crees que también haya tenido insomnio? ¿O eso es mera cosa mía? No lo sé… Ah… Creo que nunca había añorado tanto a mi padre, como el día de hoy— el gato maulló y movió la cola, queriendo animarlo un poco pues poco a poco Harry se había tornado melancólico. El pelinegro alzó la mirada y sonrió— Cierto, si papá estuviera me diría que no tuviera miedo, Sirius seguro me daría un consejo que más parecería broma y Lupin un consejo muy digno de ser un consejo. Bueno, apresurémonos, prometo que te bañare con cuidado si no me haces perder el tiempo. Tengo que ser puntual con Hermione, hoy más que nunca— y acto seguido, siguió disfrutando de sus cereales.

 **:-:-:**

— _ **Cuatro horas después…—**_

Salió de la ducha dando traspiés, con el cabello chorreando y una toalla en el cuello, tratando de secar su cabello siempre alborotado que chorreaba agua al estar tan mojado. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto solo por un bóxer y en la cama, Crookshanks finalmente seco luego de su baño, lo miraba expectante.

—Te diré algo— le dijo Harry — Serías de más ayuda, si me ayudarás a encontrar mis gafas en vez de estar ahí en mi cama, ¿dónde demonios puse esos anteojos?— espetó, dejando la toalla en el suelo y acercándose a la mesita de noche para buscar sus anteojos, Crookshanks maulló insistentemente, una, dos y tres veces para llamar su atención, hasta que harto, Harry se acercó a donde percibía el maullido, encontrando sus gafas entre las patas del gato. Una vez con ellas puestas, sonrió y dirigió su mirada al reloj de la mesita.

¡09:30 AM!

—Mierda, perdí mucho tiempo desayunando, bañándote y preparando la comida para la cesta, quedé con Hermione a las 10:30 y aún tengo que pasar por el anillo, la cesta, las flores. ¡Por Merlín!— exclamó, poniéndose los jeans negros que reposaban en su cama, con rapidez. Acto seguido, se ajustó el cinto y se puso la polera azul marino que había elegido para aquella ocasión, cómo llevaría Hermione a un lugar especial y en su mayoría a un lugar muggle, no podía vestir túnicas o vestimentas parecidas, por lo que la ropa muggle resultaba una estupenda opción. Una vez vestido, tomó su varita de la mesita de noche y se dirigió al espejo, su cabello seguía mojado y gotas de agua aun caían por las puntas, con un hechizo muy efectivo secó su maraña de cabellos negros, entregándose a la resignación de nunca poder peinarlo debidamente. Para su alegría, al menos se había afeitado debidamente y su rostro con facciones muy bien definidas, finalmente se mostraba atractivo.

—Quédate aquí, Ron volverá en unas horas— le dijo al gato antes de salir de la habitación. Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando el maullido de Crookshanks le recordó que faltaba la comida y algo de agua. Movió su varita apresurado y conjuró el tazón, las croquetas y el agua que el animal pudiera necesitar— Ahora sí, quédate aquí y deséame suerte— le pidió. Cerró la puerta, apuntó la varita a la encimera y finalmente, conjuró un preciosa cesta de mimbre, en la que se apresuró a meter los emparedados, las botellitas con jugo de calabaza que había llenado y las ranas de chocolate que había ocultado de Ron en una caja de avena— No sé por qué siempre se me olvida que puedo hacer magia para todo esto— se regañó al tomar la cesta. Se apresuró a buscar las llaves y su cartera con dinero muggle en la mesita al lado de la puerta y finalmente, tomó su abrigo del perchero de la entrada, saliendo a toda prisa.

Abandonó su edificio hecho una estampida de nervios y miedo. Fuera de su departamento, el aire frío que la nevada había dejado lo caló hasta el fondo aun por encima del abrigo, aumentando el temblor que acometía sus manos por la oleada de inmensos nervios que lo embargaban. Se dirigió a paso apresurado a la joyería muggle que había a unas cuadras de su hogar y se alegró mucho al ver que el encargado estaba entrando.

—Buenos días— saludó al estar al lado del viejo encargado, quién lo miró un momento y luego sonrió.

—Oh, cierto, cierto, venga joven, tengo lo que me encargó. Lo he cuidado celosamente para usted, por favor, entre, entre— le dijo el hombre, Harry sonrió un poco más tranquilo pues sin duda alguna, era consciente de que cuando los nervios lo invadían, no hacía las cosas la mar de bien y algo tendía a salirle mal. Cuando ingresó en la joyería, se acercó al mostrador principal, donde el encargado ya tenía una caja roja de terciopelo, abierta y mostrándole el contenido. Sonrió, desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, sabía que ese anillo, solo sería perfecto en un dedo en especial.

—Gracias, de verdad. ¿Con cuanto cerramos el trato?— preguntó ansioso, buscando su cartera en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—La mitad del precio acordado por favor, considérelo un regalo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un joven tan enamorado y ansioso por proponer matrimonio— le dijo el encargado en una sonrisa, Harry dejó la cesta de comida en el suelo, al tiempo que sacaba el dinero y pagaba. Luego, cerró la cajita de terciopelo y se la metió en el bolsillo opuesto, dando unas palmaditas para asegurarlo.

—Gracias de verdad. Le juro que me quedaría aquí agradeciendo, pero una hermosa mujer me está esperando y se enfadará si llegó tarde— se excusó el oji verde, saliendo de la tienda, dejando detrás a un viejo hombre joyero, sonriente y extasiado, pues después de todo, el amor aun reinaba los corazones de los jóvenes.

—Idéntico a su padre cuando vino a comprar el anillo para su madre…— suspiró el viejo, comenzando a limpiar su mostrador para los clientes de aquel día.

Fuera de la joyería, Harry volvió a las carreras, apresurado por encontrar una florería en su camino a casa de los Granger. Había decidido no conjurar las flores, porque deseaba que estuvieran frescas, recién cortadas, un ramo muy normal para lo que él tenía en mente. A dos cuadras de la casa de los Granger, una hermosa florería finalmente se hizo presente, en las macetas del exterior se asomaban lirios, claveles, girasoles, tulipanes y muchas otras flores hermosas, pero apenas puso un pie dentro, el aroma de las rosas que ahí había, lo embargaron.

—Buenos días, joven, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?— le preguntó una anciana muy amable que atendía el lugar.

—Verá, estoy buscando un ramo hermoso, grande, oloroso y ¡perfecto! Para mi novia…— explicó sonriente y apresurado, pues el reloj de Fabián, estaba por anunciar, las 10:20 de la mañana.

—Ya veo, ya veo, entonces… ¿tiene alguna flor en especial? ¿Quizás, es una ocasión especial?

—Muy, muy, muy especial. Y no, no tengo flores en mente, quizás rosas, pero… ¡ay Merlín, no lo sé!— la anciana rió, pasando por alto la frase tan inusual que aquel cliente había empleado.

—¿Cumpleaños? ¿Aniversario?—

—Le pediré matrimonio— aseguró.

—En ese caso, rosas rojas, bien abiertas, recién cortadas y déjeme decirle, las más especiales de mi cosecha— aseguró la anciana, dirigiéndose a las flores en cuestión. Tardó solo unos minutos en poner una docena de rosas en un ramo, acomodadas de modo que aparentaban un hermoso corazón, las envolvió, las sujetó con un lazo dorado y se las entregó a Harry quién pagó apresurado y salió corriendo de la tienda, bastante agradecido.

Empeñado en no llegar ni un minuto tarde, corrió lo que quedaba de camino, hasta llegar a la casa de los Granger, entonces, frente a la puerta, llamó al timbre, mientras se acomodaba el abrigo y se pasaba una mano por el cabello, dejó la cesta en el suelo y acomodó las rosas en su mano. Escuchó a la señora Granger hablar, diciendo que ella abriría y un momento después, la voz única e inconfundible de su adorada novia, apresurada por ganarle a su madre. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Hermione. Vestía de jeans, una blusa blanca y un suéter holgado color gris, sus botas negras llegaban a su rodilla, pues estaba claramente preparada para un picnic en un día de nieve.

—Harry— le dijo al verlo, sonriendo de esa manera tan especial que hacía que una estampida de hipogrifos corriera libremente por el estómago de Harry y que sus labios se curvearan en la sonrisa más tonta que podía poner.

—Rosas, para Hermione Granger, la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo— le dijo el chico en una sonrisa, Hermione tomó el ramo que Harry le extendía y acercó su nariz a las flores para olerlas mejor. Se llenó con aquella fragancia y rió para ella, encantando los oídos de su novio.

—Están hermosas— le aseguró al volver a mirarlo— y muy Gryffindor, debo decir— añadió mirando el listón dorado, que hacía juego con el rojo de las flores.

—Bueno, ¿querías algo verde?— se mofó Harry aludiendo a los colores de Slytherin.

—No, me gustan así. Deja las meto en agua y podremos irnos. ¿Quieres pasar?—

—Estoy bien, apresúrate. El día de hoy, haremos muchas cosas— le aseguró el pelinegro en una sonrisa. Hermione lo miró curiosa, pero sin cerrar la puerta entró a la casa, dirigiéndose a la cocina con las flores en mano. En su espera, Harry trató de controlar el cosquilleo que le entumía las manos, apretando fuertemente el aza de la cesta. ¡Merlín santo! ¡Estaba demasiado nervioso! Solo esperaba no cometer alguna torpeza que arruinara sus planes.

Pronto Hermione volvió y salió de la casa tomando de la mesita de la entrada, su bufanda y enrollándosela alrededor del cuello, lista y sonriente, luego cerró la puerta tras de sí. Harry extendió un brazo para que ella lo tomara y sonrió.

—Y bien ¿a dónde iremos?— le preguntó ella.

—Sé que dije que sería un viaje muggle, pero al menos el transporte será mágico. Espero no te importe, es solo que… no sé cuánto tardaríamos en llegar en autobús— se excusó el chico, bajando los escalones de la entrada de la casa, Hermione negó con la cabeza y entonces, ambos se dirigieron a un callejón cercano donde realizar su aparición.

—Harry ¿me dirás dónde iremos?— volvió a preguntar Hermione, curiosa.

—No. Así que sujétate bien, no queremos ningún accidente— le dijo Harry, Hermione recargó su cabeza en el brazo de Harry y cerró los ojos para hacer más fácil la aparición, su novio aspiró fuertemente sujetándola con ambas manos y entonces desaparecieron. Por un momento, sus pies quedaron flotando, pero finalmente tocaron el suelo. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, simplemente quedó maravillada, frente a ella, nieve, árboles y una brisa fresca, lejos de la ciudad, lejos de Londres.

—Harry… es… hermoso— susurró soltando al pelinegro para dar unos pasos por el bosque que se alzaba mágico ante ella. Harry sonrió.

—Es el Bosque de Dean, pero supongo que debes conocerlo. ¿Recuerdas, la primera vez que estuvimos aquí?— la castaña frente a él, dejó de admirar la naturaleza que la rodeaba y sonrió. Por supuesto lo recordaba.

—Aquí encontraste la espada de Godric y Ron volvió luego de abandonarnos. Además, aquí también… te mostré tu varita rota— aceptó la chica un poco apenada ante la última parte del recuerdo.

—Por suerte, pude repararla— dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona— pero lo importante Hermione, no es que aquí encontré la espada, más bien, el recuerdo que me impulso a traerte aquí hoy, después de cuatro años, fue Navidad. En aquel entonces, te pedí que viajáramos al Valle de Godric y fue en Navidad. Nuestra primera Navidad, juntos, fuera de Hogwarts, en el pueblo donde nací, dónde sobreviví, dónde gracias a mi madre pude vivir para conocerte en el castillo— le dijo él, dejando poco a poco la cesta de comida en el suelo.

—Fue una mala Navidad… Voldemort, la guerra…— comenzó a decir la chica. Pero Harry ya estaba frente a ella, abrazándola por la cintura, con sus labios muy cerca de su rostro.

—Yo creo que fue una Navidad muy buena. Pese a todo, nunca tuve miedo y lo sabes, en aquella época, yo… no temía por mí, ni por ti, sabía que estaríamos bien, que lucharía hasta el final porque estuviéramos juntos, que si llegaba el momento sabría cómo acabar con él porque te tenía a mi lado. Fue una Navidad muy buena porque estuve contigo y te tuve para mí. ¿Sabes? Planeaba hacer esto luego de comer, pero ciertamente, no puedo esperar. Los nervios me están matando.

—Harry, ¿de qué hablas?— preguntó la castaña confundida.

—Hermione, dentro de 4 días, será Navidad, iremos a la Madriguera y pasaremos una hermosa fiesta, pero no podía esperar hasta Navidad para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Hace 7 años, te pedí con todos los nervios del mundo que accedieras a ir al Baile de los Tres Magos conmigo, te confesé mis sentimientos y también me diste el honor de convertirme en tu novio. Dos años más tarde, luego de haber sido un grandísimo idiota, te recupere de las garras del idiota de McLaggen, en la misma fecha, luego del baile de Navidad de Slughorn. Y año más tarde pasé la misma fecha, contigo, en el Valle de Godric, en medio de la Guerra, de nuestra incesable búsqueda terminando en este bosque, acampando para sobrevivir. Cada Navidad desde aquel cuarto curso el Hogwarts ha sido a tu lado, cada 24 de Diciembre, doy gracias a mi madre por haberme dejado vivir para conocerte y me enamoró un poco más de lo que usualmente lo hago, al estar frente a la chica más hermosa, inteligente, valiente sexy y benévola del mundo. Hasta hace poco no estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer de mí vida, sin Voldemort ni una misión suicida que completar, pero entonces, lo comprendí, supe que tenía aún algo por lo que luchar y que día a día quería ser un hombre que mereciera lo que anhelaba. Y te anhelo a ti. Cada día, cada hora, cada momento, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero hacerte reír, quiero cuidarte y que me cuides, quiero pelear a tu lado, quiero enfrentarme al mundo una y otra y otra vez, sabiendo que estás a mi lado, sabiendo que no te perderé… No quiero vivir sin ti— Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo, soltando a Hermione, alejándose de ella— Ahora que he terminado mis estudios, soy perfectamente capaz de ofrecerte una vida digna, trabajaré, de daré un hogar, te haré feliz y sobre todo, te amaré el resto de mi vida— poco a poco se puso de rodillas con una mano dentro del abrigo— Cada día un poco más de lo que lo hago ahora… Hermione Jean Granger…— Hermione tenía los ojos vidriosos, cubiertos por un mar de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Harry sacó la mano del abrigo y abrió una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, mostrando la más hermosa joya que hubiera visto en su vida— ¿Me harías el honor… de… convertirte en mi esposa?—

El tiempo se detuvo un poco. El miedo que sentía, los nervios, el cosquilleó que le recorría la mano con que sujetaba la caja, todo en él se detuvo un momento, expectante. Aguardando la reacción de Hermione que se mantenía frente a él, con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa inexistente. Poco a poco, las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos y entonces el mundo de Harry se vino abajo. Sintió pavor, un temblor recorrerle la espalda, un escalofrío gélido que lo congeló, una sensación aún más terrible que el estar frente a Voldemort apuntándole con su varita para asesinarlo. Pero los labios de Hermione se curvearon, la sonrisa brilló en sus ojos y su mano, tomó la suya.

—¡Sí, sí, sí, pero claro que sí Harry!— exclamó ella, mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y ayudando a Harry a ponerse pie. A penas se sintió equilibrado, con los dos pies en el suelo, Harry sacó al anillo de la cajita y lo puso con delicadeza en el dedo anular de Hermione. Abrió la boca para comenzar a agradecer aquel tan inmenso honor, pero no pudo articular palabra alguna, dado que la castaña, se arrojó a sus brazos y atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Tan pronto como la sintió tan cerca, rodeó su cintura con ambas manos y la alzó en el aire, girando mientras la besaba. El nudo que le había estado oprimiendo el pecho de había deshecho y el miedo que lo había embargado ya no estaba más ahí. La mujer que había amado desde el momento en que la vio, sentada frente a él en el Expreso de Hogwarts, acababa de darle la mayor de las alegrías. No importaba ya el tiempo que les había tomado llegar hasta ahí, no importaban las penas que habían tenido que afrontar. Si tuviera que volver a sentir miedo, por invitarla en el Baile de los Tres Magos, si tuviera que hechizar una vez más a Cormac McLaggen para alejarlo de su Hermione, si tuviera que pelear contra Voldemort y ver morir a sus seres queridos, si tuviera que soportar el dolor y la pena, lo haría. Lucharía, hasta el cansancio por ese final, lucharía día a día por ese futuro, por ese momento congelado en medio del bosque, por esa alegría infinita que lo embargaba al tener a Hermione Granger entre sus brazos.

 **:-:-:**

Los emparedados duraron lo exacto para abrir una charla sobre los preparativos de la boda. El jugo de calabaza, alcanzó lo justo para decidir que querían casarse en el mes de Agosto, poco antes de que terminara, luego de que Harry cumpliera los 23 y antes de que Hermione cumpliera los 24, concordando con la fecha 1ro de Septiembre en que se habían conocido. Las ranas de chocolate, sirvieron para dejar en claro que deseaban una boda sencilla, con sus amigos incluidos y Hermione pidió que lo único al estilo muggle, fuera la ceremonia dejando una fiesta muy mágica, en la Madriguera donde ambos habían crecido y hecho a sus mejores amigos. Decidieron que el padrino sería Ron y la madrina Luna, encarrilándolos así para que ellos también se casaran. Harry estuvo de acuerdo en invitar a los Malfoy, pero se negó rotundamente a llevar a su boda a todos los elfos domésticos.

—Bueno, parece que sabemos bien lo que queremos— le dijo Harry a Hermione cuando el reloj de Fabián estaba por marcar las 02 de la tarde.

—Nos falta una cosa— espetó Hermione— Aún no consigo un departamento, estuve viendo unos muy bonitos, pero… si nos casaremos, ¿estará bien comprar un departamento? Sé que es pronto para pensar en una familia pero…— Harry la calló con un beso, haciéndola perderse durante un rato, en la maravilla que significaba besar a Harry Potter, cuando se separaron, Harry rió y le dijo.

—Quiero una familia, quiero una gran familia contigo. Así que no digas que es pronto…—

—Lo hacía porque no quería asustarte, sueles ponerte muy nervioso— se mofó Hermione.

—Ja, ja, ja— ironizó Harry— que chistosa, Granger. Pero para que veas, que no me pongo nervioso cuando hablamos de familia, de una vez te informo. Quiero que tengamos tres hijos. Lo he pensado durante un tiempo y he llegado a la conclusión de que quiero que mis hijos tengan hermanos con quiénes jugar y hacer travesuras. Estoy seguro de que si son chicos me divertiré a lo grande enseñándoles a jugar Quidditch y que si son chicas, iré gustoso a todas las bibliotecas del mundo para llenarlas de libros— narró extasiado, ante la mirada asombrada y alegre de Hermione que lo escuchaba anhelante de la vida que le pintaban— Y, porque quiero tres hijos, cuando mínimo, creo que tienes razón, un departamento puede resultar pequeño, dicen que los niños ocupan mucho espacio y por supuesto no los meteré en la alacena como hicieron mis tíos— se quejó.

—Entonces, debemos empezar a pensar en una casa— opinó la castaña con una sonrisa. Harry se puso de pie.

—Exacto, eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Yo tuve una idea muy buena hace unas semanas. Vivir en Grimauld Place, en la casa de Sirius. Pero…—

—¿Qué pasa? Esa idea me agrada…— le dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

—Es que recordé que tengo otras responsabilidades. La casa de Sirius es grande lo sé, pero me trae muchos recuerdos que aún no estoy dispuesto a enfrentar, además, Teddy tiene que venir con nosotros, yo soy su padrino, aunque me agrade la idea, no puedo encargarle a Molly a Teddy por más tiempo, ella pronto tendrá nietos que deberá cuidar y Teddy técnicamente, no es de su familia. Además, no quiero que el chico crezca como yo, sin padres y sin un hogar propio… por eso, si tú estás de acuerdo, quiero que busquemos otro lugar y que llevemos a Teddy a vivir con nosotros, dejando Grimauld Place cómo una opción de reserva. Quizás, un lugar a dónde podamos escapar solo tú y yo— guiñó un ojo y logró así, ruborizar a Hermione. Luego, sacando su varita y con una leve movimiento, guardó las cosas dentro de la cesta y desapareció la misma, tras un hechizo más.

—Me parece una buena idea… ¿pero dónde podemos buscar? ¿Quieres algo parecido a la casa de mis padres o a Privet Drive?— le cuestionó la castaña, cuando Harry la abrazó y comenzaron a caminar por el bosque, nevado y cubierto de blanco.

—Ninguno. De hecho… te tengo otra sorpresa, una que solo te daría, si aceptaras ser mi esposa. Y cómo lo has hecho, pues vamos allá. ¿Lista?—con un asentimiento de cabeza, Hermione sonrió y se apretujó contra el cuerpo de Harry sintiendo su brazo rodeándole los hombros. Y entonces, el bosque de Dean se quedó atrás y un hermoso pueblo les dio la bienvenida. Las casas estaban cubiertas de nieve, los caminos eran difíciles de seguir dado la densa capa blanca que los cubría, pero la belleza de aquel pueblo, era más que notoria. Estaban en el Valle de Godric.

—Sí, estamos en mi pueblo natal— le susurró Harry acercándola a él, para cubrirse del frío, cálidos en la compañía del otro. Caminaron lentamente por el pueblo, que más de cerca estaba adornado con los usuales adornos navideños, el monumento a los Potter seguía ahí, escondido a los ojos de los muggles, Hermione se preguntó, si Harry habría encontrado alguna casa en venta cercana a la de sus padres, perdida en sus pensamientos, no notó cuando Harry se detuvo, hasta que la preciosa construcción se alzó frente a ella.

Delante, una casa de dos pisos, de estructura clásica y cubierta de nieve se alzaba ante sus ojos. La cerca estaba como nueva, un letrero de _vendido_ clavado en el jardín, pero en una lámina de mármol, colgada de la pared de la entrada, hay un mensaje y frases de ánimo escritas por diferentes personas, cada una con una letra particular.

—Esta es… es…— comenzó Hermione, atónita.

—Sí, es la casa de mis padres. ¿Quieres entrar?— le preguntó Harry en una sonrisa.

—Po… ¿podemos?— preguntó la castaña, dubitativa.

—Pues claro, es mi casa— respondió el oji verde con obviedad. Entraron al jardín, cruzaron la nieve de la entrada y Harry abrió la puerta. La casa había sido totalmente remodelada.

—Bonita ¿no es así? ¿Te gusta?— le preguntó Harry emocionado, Hermione lo miró y su mirada transmitió su sentir: confusión— Oh, sí, claro. Verás, hace algunos meses, me paso por la cabeza saber que había sido de esta propiedad y en el ministerio me dijeron que estaba bajo protección, el mismo ministro habló conmigo y así llegamos a una exhaustiva conversación en la que deje en claro que deseaba visitarla. Obviamente muchos funcionarios se pusieron pesados porque esto es considerado un monumento, pero el Ministro, nuestro buen amigo Kingsley, intercedió por mí, alegando que por derecho la propiedad me pertenece. Así pues, tras visitarla, pedí que se iniciara una reconstrucción, pues la quería idéntica a cómo había sido antes, el encargado muggle, me vendió el terreno con facilidad y me aseguró que estaba maldito, pero en fin. Con unos cuantos sortilegios, pudieron hacer aparecer poco a poco la casa a la vista muggle, como una nueva construcción, la remodelaron y conservaron la placa de la entrada.

—Entonces… ¿ya has… comprado, recuperado? Bueno, tú me entiendes— resolvió Hermione, emocionada. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

—Si a ti te gusta, creo que entonces, tenemos un hogar— le aseguró el pelinegro. Hermione, se acercó a él, lo abrazó lo besó.

—En verdad Harry, eres increíble— le aseguró

—Quiero que seas feliz…

—Lo soy, soy muy feliz. Y sé que seré feliz siendo la señora Potter, la madre de tus hijos y lo que se tenga que ser… ¿podemos dar un recorrido?

—La casa es nuestra— aseguró Harry con una sonrisa y así, tomados de la mano, ambos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar, que sería su hogar desde el momento en que se casaran y el cuál, presenciaría el nacimiento, crecimiento y desarrollo de su familia.

 **** Fin ****

* * *

 **N/A:**

 _Bueno, prometí hace un tiempo en "Celos Navideños" que escribiría este Shot, siguiendo con la serie que comenzó en "El Baile de Navidad", así pues, me tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente, aquí está. Quise hacer una representación de una pedida de matrimonio, un nuevo hogar y una visión a futuro de lo que será la vida de los Potter. De esta serie, de 4 Shots, solo resta uno, que pronto traeré, para el momento en que los retoños de los Potter-Granger, lleguen al andén 9 ¾… ¿Lo esperaran?_

 _No olviden dar Fav, dejar sus crucios, sugerencias o felicitaciones, todo aquí es bien recibido. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Con cariño, JulyPotter31.**_

* * *

—" _ **¡Travesura realizada!"—**_


End file.
